


A Welcome Distraction

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: When the reader and Juice get trapped in the elevator at St. Thomas, her claustrophobia sets in.  Can Juice find the right distraction to keep her occupied until rescue comes?





	A Welcome Distraction

‘Shit.’

‘Dammit, did you press something?’

‘No!  I mean, I don’t think so!’

‘Try the alarm.’

You jabbed at the round button with the raised image of a bell on its surface, waiting for something to happen, though you weren’t sure what, but the elevator remained eerily silent.

‘What about the phone?’ There was a receiver above the floor numbers, with a small In Case Of Emergency plaque beside it, and you felt a surge of hope as Juice lifted it to his ear.  

‘Hello?  Hi, is there anyone there?  Can you hear me?  Hello?’

Turning to you with an apologetic shrug, he hooked the phone back into place, sighing loudly.  ‘Line’s dead.’

You pulled your own cellphone from your pocket, but you knew it was useless – your battery had died about an hour ago, halfway through the call with Tara when she’d asked you to drop by St. Thomas and pick up the kids.  You’d been on the way up to the floor where the daycare centre was located when the elevator had given a loud groan and shuddered to a halt.  ‘Juice, your cell-‘

‘No reception.’  He was ahead of you, flipping it around in his fingers to show you the lack of bars that were currently displayed on his screen. ‘We’re stuck.’

‘No.’  You shook your head, feeling a rising sense of panic taking over you as the reality of your situation sunk in.  ‘No, we can’t be stuck.  That cannot happen, okay!’

‘Hey, calm down, we’re fine, Y/N.’

‘No, we’re not fine!  You just said we’re stuck and no one knows we’re in here!  It could be days before they figure out where we are!’  You were pacing as you spoke, pressing the heel of your hand against your chest to try and relieve the building pressure there as you felt it constricting your lungs.  

‘Woah, alright, slow down.’ Juice reached out to you, his hands resting on your shoulders as he pushed you gently backwards until you were pinned against the metal wall, the chill instantly cooling your feverish skin. ‘Someone’s gonna find us, okay?’

‘How?’

‘Well, they’ll probably figure something’s wrong when they try to call the elevator and nothing happens, right?’

‘But the kids-‘

‘Will be fine.’  His hands were rubbing down your arms now, centring you as you fought to draw breath.  ‘They’ll keep them at daycare until someone can get them, or they’ll call Tara or Jax.  Just relax, okay?  Look at me.’

He ducked his head so his eyes were level with yours, and you followed his instructions, focusing on the familiar chocolate brown irises and slowly feeling the crushing sensation tightening your airways ease.  As your breathing returned to normal, Juice’s fingers laced through yours.  

‘You back with me?’

You nodded. ‘Yeah.  I’m sorry, I just get a little-‘

‘Claustrophobic?’

‘How’d you guess?’

His smile was kind. ‘Been there.  Had a bad trip once, felt like the walls were closing in on me.  I think I literally sat in the middle of a field for like, six hours, because it’s the only place I felt safe.’

You couldn’t help but giggle at that, feeling your discomfort lessen further.  ‘I don’t think you ever told me that before.’

‘It’s not one of my proudest moments.’  He quirked an eyebrow at you, seeming satisfied when you laughed again.  ‘C’mon, we might be in here a while.’

He moved to the opposite wall, sliding down it until he was sitting cross-legged in front of you, and you mirrored him, letting out a huff of frustration.

‘Hey, my company can’t be that bad, can it?’

He was right.  In truth there weren’t many people you would rather be stuck with.  You’d found yourself one of the MC family when you’d gotten a job tending bar in the club at the weekends when you were eighteen, regretting it instantly when you’d found yourself intimidated by the members and their associates.  It was Juice that had reached out to you, sticking by your side as you’d served up drinks, lending you a hand when things got busy and the crowd got agitated.  If it hadn’t been for him, you probably would’ve jacked it in after the first couple of days.  Instead you were still there after three years, and the guys you’d found so scary had become your friends.  

‘It’s not personal,’ you reassured him.  ‘I just… I need a distraction.  Can we please just talk about something else?  Anything!’

You lost track of time as he rambled on, pulling your mind away from your current predicament as he told you about some of the scuffles the club had gotten into before you met them and the hoops he’d had to jump through back when he’d been a prospect.  He asked about your other job, waitressing at a café downtown during the week, laughing at your descriptions of your regulars and threatening to beat down the asshole that would smack your ass after placing his order for cherry pie every Thursday.  You’d been friends for a long time, but it wasn’t often that you had the opportunity to just sit and talk, without interruption or something blowing up.  

‘So, how’d you get in to all the tech stuff anyway?’ you asked, as the realisation hit you that you took his IT skills for advantage without ever really wondering how he’d become so proficient.  ‘You’re kind of a nerd, you know that?’

He gave you a wounded look, opening his mouth to respond, but at that moment the lights flickered and seconds later you were plunged into darkness.  

‘Juice!’  You couldn’t help the scream that forced itself up your throat, but strong arms were around you before the panic could take hold again, as the outlaw pulled you into his side, cradling you against him as he whispered in your ear.

‘Shhh, Y/N, it’s okay, I promise.  You’re okay.  We’re gonna be okay.  I got you.’

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to keep your breathing even, as you bunched the edges of his kutte in your fists, finding a sense of security in the solidity of him.  ‘I don’t like this, Juice.’

‘I know.’  His grip on you tightened as the lights flickered again, and then the emergency back-up kicked in, casting a pale green glow over the small compartment.  ‘See, look, it’s alright.’

You reluctantly relinquished your hold on him, pulling back slowly, your whole body tense, just waiting for the next thing to go wrong.  ‘Okay.  Okay, that’s better.’

He waited as you settled down beside him, though his arm remained wrapped around you, keeping you close.

‘Hey, you wanna have some fun?’  You gave him an incredulous look, but he was beaming at you.  ‘Let’s play truth or dare!’

‘Are you serious?’  You nudged into him, shaking your head at the stupidity of the idea.  ‘What dares are we supposed to do?  We’re stuck in a damn elevator, in case you’d forgotten.’

‘Well, I guess we’re gonna learn some things about each other then.’

‘Fine.’  His enthusiasm was endearing, and you knew this just another distraction to keep you calm, so you decided to go with it.  ‘You can go first.’

‘Alright, truth or dare?’

‘Hmm, I guess, truth,’ you teased, but he remained undeterred.

‘Alright.’  He thought for a minutes, his fingers drumming absentmindedly against your hip as the cogs whirred in his brain.  ‘I’ve got one.  What was it that made you go for the bar job when it came up?  I always wondered.  I mean, you looked so scared when you walked in that first day, so out of place.  I guess I never understood why a nice girl like you would wanna surround herself with people like us.’

‘What’s wrong with people like you?’  It was a sincere question, but he didn’t respond, so you tried to answer his as best you could.  ‘I don’t know.  I was intrigued, I guess.  I mean, I saw you guys round town, riding your Harleys with your kuttes on, and, sure, everyone’s pretty terrified of you, but they also respect you, and I guess I just wanted to know what it was like on the inside.’

‘And what is it like?’

‘Family.’

He nodded.  ‘Yeah, I get that.’

You both fell silent for a moment as you each considered your good fortune at having found your place with the Sons in your own way, before you spoke again.  ‘Your turn.  Truth or dare, Juicy.’

‘Dare.’

Your mouth dropped open as you realised you were going to have to think of something he could do in the confined space that, ideally, didn’t involve the removal of clothes or him doing anything to you that you might regret once you were free.  You had to admit, the temptation was there.  Although your initial intrigue had been about the club itself, once you’d broken into the ranks, it was Juice that held your interest.  He was different from the others, quieter, more sensitive, but he was kind and genuine, and you’d developed a hell of a crush on him within your first six months of employment that had stood the test of time.  

‘I’m kidding.’  Juice laughed as you gawped at him.  ‘I knew you wouldn’t be able to think of anything.  I’ll take a truth.’

You glared at him, but the question rolled easily from your tongue, motivated by the detour that your thoughts had taken.  ‘How come you don’t have an old lady?  There’s gotta be someone you’ve got your eye on, right?’

You knew the answer might hurt, but you were glutton for punishment, and you figured it was better to be prepared.  He hadn’t spent more than one night with anyone since you’d met, that you knew of, but he was getting older, and you figured it wouldn’t be long before he settled down.  

He was rubbing his hand over the dark strip of hair that ran between the tattoos on his head, chewing on his lip, before finally meeting your eyes.  ‘I guess it’s hard to find somebody that can cope with the lifestyle, you know.  And I guess I can be kinda needy sometimes.  I’m not good at being alone and that’s scared girls away in the past.  I mean-‘

He was cut off by a deafening groan as the elevator shook beneath you, and your hand went to his knee, gripping it tightly, your nails digging in to the coarse fabric of his jeans. ‘Juice!’

‘It’s okay.’

As the movement halted, you felt the overwhelming panic setting back in, and you climbed to your feet, needing to be moving, to be active.  ‘I don’t think I can do this much longer.’

His gaze followed you as you paced, back and forth, growing more strung out by the minute.  Your breathing was becoming laboured again, as though an iron band was wrapped around your chest, restricting your intake of oxygen and starving your body of the relief it needed.  

From one side of the lift to the other, your body beginning to tremble as you lost control, tears escaping from your eyes and streaming down your cheeks.  ‘Juice, I’m scared.’

He was on his feet the next time you turned towards him, closing the distance between you in one stride and backing you against the wall for the second time, holding you in place to still your manic pacing.  ‘You’ve gotta calm down.’

‘I can’t!  I can’t breathe, Juice, I can’t-‘

You were silenced by his mouth coming down hard on yours, his lips firm and unrelenting.  There was a split second when you were too shocked to react, too stressed to register what was happening, but then his hands slipped to your waist, his fingers biting into your skin, and you whimpered in response, allowing him to deepen the kiss as you melted against him.  You wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing him closer until his body was flush against yours, pressing you into the wall, and now you were trembling and breathless for a completely different reason.  His hands were fumbling with the clasp of your shorts, and you reached for his belt buckle, desperate to touch him, to feel him inside of you, consumed by a need that was amplified by your fear and helplessness.  As folds of denim hit the ground, Juice whispered, ‘Jump’ against your lips, and you did, feeling his hands catch you under your thighs, as he pinned you against the wall with his hips while you wrapped your legs around him.  

His gaze was intense as he pulled back, reading your reactions, checking that you wanted this as much as he did.  

‘Please.’  Your voice was pleading, and then he was sinking in to you.  

Your eyes flickered closed as you lost yourself in Juice’s rhythm, in the sensation of his fingers gripping your thighs and his breath hot against your neck.  You were oblivious to the stranded elevator as it groaned under the motion, forgetting your panic and your fears as sweat glazed your skin and you dug your nails into his shoulder blades, clinging on desperately as his movements became more frantic.  You could feel your body vibrating with pleasure as he edged you towards your end, and when you finally tipped over the cliff-face, you felt him tense and falter, and then he was falling too.

You slid down the wall as Juice’s hold on you loosened, your legs giving way when your feet hit the floor, but his hands were on your waist holding you up.

‘What the hell was that?’ you questioned, breathlessly, still reeling from the sudden, unexpected turn of events.

‘A distraction.’  He shrugged.  ‘I kind of expected it to last longer, I’m sorry.’

‘Juice.’  You knew he was joking, teasing you, feeling a little awkward but you need the truth from him.

‘It was the second part of my answer, too,’ he admitted. ‘I like you.  I’ve liked you since I met you, and I’m tired of just being your friend.  I want more than that.’

For a moment you were speechless, but as his gaze dropped to the ground, you leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.  ‘I like you, too.’

‘I know.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah.’  He smirked at you as your brow furrowed in confusion.  ‘You sat and listened while I gave you a complete rundown of the club’s security system, Y/N.  There is no way you’d have done that if you didn’t feel something.  I mean, I ended up going on for like an hour, just to see how long you’d pretend to be interested.  Plus, I’ve caught you checking me out a couple of times.’  He shrugged.  ‘I kept meaning to say something, but there was just never a good moment, I guess, and I was scared I’d mess it up.’

‘Oh.’  You took a moment to process that, before breaking into a smile.  ‘You know I had no clue what the hell you were talking about with all that computer stuff, right?’

‘I know.’  He pulled you in for another kiss, holding you close when you went to break away.  ‘I could explain it to you if you want.  I mean, we might be stuck here for hours yet.’

‘No, really, it’s fine.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure,’ you growled playfully, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinning up at him.  ‘I can think of way more fun things to do to pass the time.’

‘Yeah?  You’re done freaking out now?’

‘Yeah.’  You ran your fingertips down the side of his neck, ghosting your lips over the point where his pulse was pounding beneath the skin.  ‘I’m not really afraid anymore.’


End file.
